Mike Que-Kara
"Ranking on 10 top most famous Selkath list if Mike Que-Kara. Sure he may be the slimey fish guy in logistics. But that slimey fish guy has a story." The Holo-Biography you were watching about the Alion Nova Guard flickers away and a voice begins to speak. "Ranking on 10 top most famous Selkath list if Mike Que-Kara. Sure he may be the slimey fish guy in logistics. But that slimey fish guy has a story." Part One; Family History Mike Que-Kara's father, Janich Que-Kara was the leader of Progenitor Clan of Manaan. For millennia the Progenitor Clan was the ruiling clan amongst Selkath. About 3 months before Mike's birth though, a terrible thing happened. During a routine meeting, the meeting hall of the Progenitor Clan collapsed, killing Mike's father, and most of the members of the clan. Because of this, the 2nd most powerful clan, the Kolto Clan was able to swoop in and take power. Leaving Mike's family in poverty and with no power. Part Two; Earily life Mike's family lived in ancient family home, but they couldn't afford to upkeep so it soon fell into disrepair. His Mother's part time job of fisherwomen couldn't support the family. When Mike turned 14, he instantly went to find a job. He soon found one as a Kolto packer, at Tistrup Kolto Packing and Processing. He worked very dilligently and soon was promoted to supervisor. On Mike's 19th Birhtday he had enough money set aside to support the family for about 10 years. On his birthday he decided to take the day and visit Ahto City. While strolling along near the Shop, His eye caught a holonet show, he watched for while, until it flickered off. A Trade Federation logo appeared than a Nimbanel calling himself Alahav Andregar started to speak. He told of the many wonders and adventages of The Trade Federation. Interested Mike dialed the number they displayed into his datapad. He submitted his resume to the TF. And swam back below the surface to inform his family. "Mama, Nana, Victoria, Emily, I have saved enough for you all to live comfortably for the next 10 years. I have decided to join the Trade Federation. With all my skills I think I make alot of money and prove myself to the galaxy. Maybe Ill even find True Love." His Nana was the first to respond. "My dear that is a great idea. We will miss you, please come back to visit!" After saying goodbye, Mike headed up to Ahto City Once more. Part Three; The Trade Federation Mike rented a room in the city and began to nap when his datapad rang, a precoreded message from Viceroy Bren Morgarr played. "Welcome Friend to the Empire of Trade. You have made a wise choice. I look forward to working with you recruit. You will be patched through to Government Affairs Minister, Xavier Dedoroff. Mike watched as a befuzzled little ewok got out of bed, and approached the camera. "I wish they wouldn't always call during the night, some of us sleep" he grumbled under his breath." Then he sat on a stool and began to speak, "Hello, Mike Que-Kara, right? Pleasure to meet you. I will train you on how to be a Trade Federation member... in the morning! See you, Mike Que-Kara." The screen then went blank and a gand appeared, "Hello Mike, I will be picking you up from Mannan. Please send me your co-ordinates." Mike did so. "Thank you, see you in a couple of days" So Mike relaxed, the next day, Xavier contacted him again. They went over lessons and ranks in the TF. So the trend continued, for the next few days, Mike took lesson in the afternoon and relaxed at night. Until finally the TLF Taun-Taun landed outside his hotel. Part Five; End of Line with the TF While Mike was working for the TF, there was a power upset, leaving the leader Mike adored, Bren Morgarr packing, and the Duceroy Jacob Jasen ruling the Trade Federation. In the events that follow, Mike lost his position with the Trade Federation. Part Six; Kain Services After quitting the TF Mike tried many different experiences, from Journalist to President of A Small Business, Que-Kara Industries. Mike now is employed with Kain Services. He is the Chief Diplomat and Head of Other Departmens. His goal is rise up and become leader of the Progenitor Clan and to restore it to power! Category:Individuals